Percy Jackson and the Virgin Goddess
by greekgods38
Summary: Percys girlfriend Annabeth Chase has broken up with him. Now he becomes a god and is sent to join Artimis on the hunt for a year. Will love find or will they kill each other?
1. Lord Persues

Percy Jackson and The Virgin Goddess

**This is my first fan fic so dont expect it to be good. This is a Pertimis story. 2 years after ILO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

My name is Percy Jackson son of Poisidon. I have black messy hair, sae green eyes, and a tall strong muscular figure. My girlfriend is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. She has long blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and a body close to mine. We are at a camp called Camp Half-blood. Its a camp for people like us. Dimigods. Children of the greek gods. I plan on making Annabeth my wife, he thought. I will take her to Greece for a week. We will go see all her favorite sites she really wants to see and on the last day I will propose to her. I have got to find her now. I looked all over the long beach, then went to the Athena cabin and asked her brother, Malcome if hed seen her and Malcome shook his head. I walked towards the pavilion and seen a white bodied centaur. I said, "Hey Chiron have you seen Annabeth." "Yes,actually shes at the big house." I walked towards the big house and seen a mansion the color of the sky, with a wrap around porch. I saw Annabeth talking with our camp director Dynosis (yeah our camp directors god of wine, but we call him Mr.D). When she walked away i got her attention and she looked a little sad to see me. "Whats Wrong," I asked her.

"I have to talk to you," Annebeth said.

"What about,"

She hesitaded then said "Us." "What did I do.'' He said a little worried. "Nothing, it's just we... I... I dont love you anymore. I- we are through." She got up and walked away. H e walked to his cabin and started praying not to his father but to Aphrodite. "Please Aphodite take the pain away. Make me not love her anymore.'' _Yes Percy, I will, _he heard in his head.

Aphrodites POV

Oh this is going to be fun. He gave me permission to mess with his love life. I wonder how some goddess feel about him, Artimis in particular. Let me look through her hidden feelings and ohhhh. I found it. She has it hidden very deeply. Lets just unhide that shall we. Percy now in love with Artimis.

Percys POV

The pain is gone, good, I better start training. He walked towards the amphratheatre, but the horn signaled for lunch, so h walked towards the pavilion and seen his father. He ran to him, bowed and said, "Whats up." "Come with me," he said. He led him to a car and they got in. They rode to the empir state building. The guard bowed and said, "Lord Poisidon, Savior of Olympus." They went up to the 600 th floor and ive got to admit she (Annebeth) did a good job on Olympus. ( I cant say her name). When they got to the throne room Poisidon and percy bowed to Zues. Zues said, "Rise hero of Olympus." "What is it my Lord," Percy asked. Zues said, "Since your link to the mortal world is gone we ask again do you want to be a god?" Percy thought hard and decided his answer. "Yes my Lord," Every god and goddess smiled except one, she blushed and Percy did to when he saw her. Artimis blushing at me, he thought. Zues said, " Now we start," and started chanting somthing in Ancient Greek. When Percy awoke he was 20 ft. tall and glowing green, also there was a new throne with all his adventures on it and tides and camp halfblood and swords and a black pegasis. Zues said, "You are to be god of heroes, swordsmanship, and tides. Your domain will be Camphalfblood. Now what shall the new god do for his first year?" "I know" chimed in Aphrodite, "Send him with Artimis and the Hunt." "Yes good idea," Zues said. ''You will go with Artmis for your first year as a god."...

**Oh Cliffhanger if you dont like it just give me some details for the next chapter hopefully i can make it better flame all you want though.**


	2. Telling the hunt

**Ch 2**

Artimisis POV

''WHAT," I said as I looked at all the other gods. "No," Percy said, "Please Lord Zues, no she will tare me to pieces." I look down and saw actual fear in his sea green eyes. "You will acompany the hunt," Zues bellowed, "Or we could make you mortal again." "No I will acompany her, My Lord." When the meeting was over, I pulled him off to the side and when I went to yell at him, he recoiled and said, " Dont kill me, please." Than I looked in his eyes and relized he was scared out of his mind. "Im not," I said. " Im just saying we have to tell the huntresses." " Im telling Thalia First so she doesnt kill me in front of everybody." Percy said. "Ok lets go." I said. "Im going to walk there though," he said. "Ok"

Percys POV

As I walked outside I had to admit that Annabeth did a realgood job on remoldoling of Olympus. The gold statues were better than ever, with the male godes on the left and the females on the right. The golden palace bigger than before with the gem inlays. The walk way is cooler than before. Instead of walking down rocks it's a diamond walk way, slip restance. I took the elavator down while listening to some song about being ripped to pieces, a real moral booster. When i went by the gaurd he bowed and said, "Lord Persues." "Just Percy please." I walked out and through a drachma in a puddle for the taxi laddies. When I got in one looked at me with there single eye, one had there single tooth, and the other wanted one. "Camp Half-Blood please." "Ok." In about 2 seconds I was at the entrance. I paid them, got out, and spotter Thalia's tree, which made me thank about Annabeth and how Thalia is going to take the news. When I stepped inside the boundries and notice the dragon stand up, then sit back down. Beckendorf ran over to me.( yeah he got off the boat when we blew it up.) I said, "Whats up Charlie." " nothing just wanted to say hello." "Well hi, I have to hurry." "Okay." I ran towards the pavilion and spotter Thalia. I walked over to her and said, "Thals will you come over here a moment." "Yeah sure."We both walked towards the beach and I told her about becoming a god and she said, "Why did you do that?" " Why not my best friends are immortal, so why cant I be?" "Annabeths not." "She didnt tell you?" "What?" "She broke up with me." "Damn, why dint you say so?" "I got one more thang to tell you." "Igotputwiththehunt," I said as fast as I could."Do what," she said. "I got put with the huntaahg," shed jumped on me when said hunt. I through her off of me, held her down and said, "It wasnt my idea." With that i released and she said, " sorry whose idea was it." "Guess." "Aphrodite," she said and she started laughing, "Just joking" "Thats right." "WHAT" "Thats what lady Artimis said." "Were telling the restof the hunt now," Artimis spoke up. Ah crap. We walked to the Artimis cabin and went in. They all looked at me in suprise, which quickly turned to disgust. Artimise told them about me becoming a god and i scooted towards the door. ''Whats that got to do with us." Zoë Nightshade spoke up. The door was half way open and i said, "I got sent to join the hunt for a year, Aphrodites idea," and i ran fast.


	3. Not A Chapter

**This is not a chapter. This is peoplekeep telling me Artimis is a virgin goddess and wont fall in love with percy and its really starting to piss me off. Me im only 14 im grounded and i do this shit at night and im freakin tired so stop telling me im bad at grammer and spelling because i make straight a's and your pissing me off people now if you like the story and are trying to help me sorry about this freaking message. I said you can flame but help me out also im just getting tired of people telling me artimis is a virgin goddess. Ive never said the were going to fall in love. i said they might kill each other so its not out of character. Oh and thanks people with the good reviews. piece.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys I just got a working computer anyways I will have chapter 3and 4 and maybe 5 up next week. I have the written but I'm fixing grammar and I'm still typing them up. Any ways thanks for all the popularity for my story. Peace out you guys.


	5. Sorry

This might piss a lot of you off, but I am very sorry. I have been trying, but I can not post anything until my computer is fixed. I am using a friends to send this now. It has been a long time, but at the most is 2 most is 2 more months to wait.


End file.
